


A Bit of Both

by whatsanapocalae



Category: The Evil Within (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Birthday, Birthday Sex, Blind Character, Bruises, Cooking, Felching, Kissing, Kitchen Sex, M/M, Men Crying, Neck Kissing, Oral Sex, Rimming, Switching, Valentine's Day, wholesome au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-16
Updated: 2019-02-16
Packaged: 2019-10-29 10:12:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17806091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whatsanapocalae/pseuds/whatsanapocalae
Summary: Yesterday was Valentine's Day and Iris' Birthday! Iris is a fancharacter created by chibi--raiden on tumblr, who was a doppleganger of Stefano's made out of a real person. I didn't have time to write anything for it yeseterday and my god did this take up all of my today. I hope my depiction of a blind character wasn't too bad, I am trying, and that you enjoy! Also Erwin Wurm, the artist they went to see, is a real artist and I definitely recommend experiencing his 1 minute sculptures!





	A Bit of Both

“This is going to be a Valentine’s Day to remember,” Sebastian smiled, putting the finishing touches on the cake. 

Lily made a face, remembering something before she shook it away. “You always say that, Dad.”

“And I always mean it,” Sebastian nodded, looking over his handiwork. He wasn’t great at decorating cakes and the hearts were a bit lopsided but it was good enough. He covered it up and put it into the fridge. “You about ready for school, bug?”

Lily nodded, “I got my Valentines for the class in my bag, and the cookies. Is Iris coming with?”

“You want to wake him up?” 

Lily nodded again, more fervently, then dashed up the stairs. The kitchen went quiet for a moment and Sebastian was thankful for the time to think of all of the plans he’d made for the day as well as clean up the food coloring, frosting, and crumbs. He could hear her talking to Iris and then the thundering on the stairs as Lasagna and Aiuto came bumbling down the stairs. Lily came down just behind them. 

“He’s getting dressed. He was in bed with Lasagna on your pillow and Aiuto under the covers with him. I took a picture with my phone. You wanna see?”

“Of course, sweetie,” Sebastian bent down to look over her shoulder at her phone. There enough was a photo of Iris, eyes bleary as he woke up, the light from the blinds streaming over him. He looked soft, angelic in a way, and there was a softness to the lighting. Lasagna was fat and orange and took up almost all of Sebastian’s pillow, but Aiuto was small and white with brown spots, and she was sleeping serenely cuddled up next to Iris. “That’s beautiful. You did a really good job.”

Lily fed the cats and Sebastian got breakfast ready, pouring Iris and himself some coffee and Lily some juice to go with their cereals before Iris came down. His hair was loosely tied back and he was wearing a soft sweater and wide legged pants the flowed around him easily. If he had the choice, he’d always be dressed for comfort. 

“Something smells good,” he said quietly, sleep still apparent in his voice. He reached out for Sebastian and found him, only to wrap his arms around him and press his nose into Sebastian’s neck. “Mmm I thought so, it’s you.”

“No, it’s something else,” Sebastian chuckled, “You’ll see.”

Iris was pressing small kisses to Sebastian’s neck. “A surprise?”

“Yeah, now let me go so we can eat. We have to take Lily to school.”

Iris didn’t let go though, he just got on his tiptoes to kiss Sebastian’s nose. “But I don’t want to let you go.”

“But you two are being gross,” Lily interjected, heading to her spot at the table and pouring herself some cereal. “And you’re going to make me late.”

The two men laughed but Iris did release him and they ate their breakfast quickly and in relative silence. Sebastian kept an eye on Iris all the while, wondering if Iris had any idea what he had in store for him and a little bit nervous that Iris might have made plans of his own. He’d always loved to plan big events like this. 

Lily was always in charge of picking the music on the way to school and she always chose songs that she knew Iris knew the words to, ones that she thought he would struggle with keeping up. He sang along, to all of them, and there were a few octaves he couldn’t do but he knew how to work around them and sometimes he would change the words to make her laugh. This was one of the mornings in which that happened a lot. It was a good morning then, one which came after a night without dreams, which came without a morning of phantom pains. They didn’t come too often, but they were getting more common. Sebastian kept a hand on his thigh. 

They dropped Lily off and there were plenty of hugs to be shared before she ran over to the dreary building, close to being late but not too much. A few of the other parents stared at the pair but, by this point, Sebastian was used to it. If Iris noticed, he didn’t say. 

Sebastian preferred listening to the news in the morning, after dropping Lily off. He let Iris pick the station though. He knew what all of the presets were and they worked better for him that Lily’s i-pod did. He flipped through them for a bit before settling on some station between songs, where they were wishing the listeners a happy Valentine’s Day.

“It’s February 14th,” Iris said, his voice quiet and thoughtful.

“Did you forget the date?” Sebastian asked, glancing over at him. There was an odd expression to his features, like a shadow of fear, as if he was trying to repress some memory or remember one that was repressed. 

“I don’t have a job. If it weren’t for Lily’s school I wouldn’t even remember what day of the week it was.” He faced Sebastian, the expression turning into something more confused. “You missed the turn. Where are we going?”

“A surprise.”

“Another surprise?” Iris chuckled but the nerves were still there. “At this rate I won’t know what’s a surprise and what’s normal.”

“I’m taking you to a museum,” Sebastian explained. 

Iris put a hand on his bicep then, his features extremely serious. “Sebastian. I think there’s something about me you need to know. I. Am. Blind.”

They both started laughing at that, lucky to reach a stop light so that Sebastian could toss his head back. After that the stress was a bit less and Sebastian took them to the Oleander Art Museum deep in the heart of Krimson. He opened the door for Iris and led him into the museum. It was small, mostly used to store Mrs Oleander’s private collection of art, but they had visiting exhibits from time to time. The lobby had a large flat stage on it, upon it being a series of sweaters, all made by one Erwin Wurm. They weren’t for sale, not part of the gift shop, but Sebastian picked one up and tried it on all the same. It was large, with three sleeves, the middle one wide enough for two, and the neck was massive. He helped Iris into it too. 

Soon enough they were trying on different sweaters, all of them made in weird ways, with extra necks or arms and even a few legs. Iris was touching the cables, feeling the way that they were created, and listening intently while Sebastian read the notes on the exhibit out loud to him. 

Another room had performative sculptures and they were able to put buckets on their heads and clothes hangers in their mouths, which made Sebastian a bit nervous, but the instructions were clear and they were able to become the sculptures that were intended. Sebastian had never been big on art like Iris was, but this was art that was fully interactive and it was fun to mess around with and Iris was having a good time with it as well. 

They went back to the car a few hours later, Iris’ hand permanently attached to Sebastian’s. He’d said it a few times that he’d never experienced art like that before, that there wasn’t much art that he’d been able to experience, and Sebastian had been glad. It had only been after they’d started that Sebastian had gotten a bit nervous about making Iris into a living piece of art, but there had been nothing compared to Stefano’s work involved. 

“This has been wonderful.” He smiled, he didn’t seem to be able to stop smiling, as Sebastian started to drive them home. “How did you know it was my Birthday?”

Sebastian slammed on the breaks, almost causing the car behind them to crash into them, but they swerved and laid heavy on their horn. Sebastian didn’t know. All of him was locked up, Iris’ face was still, stretched, his hand on the glove box, the other on his seat belt as it had dug into his clavicle to protect him from being thrown forward in the car. Sebastian had never asked. He had no idea when Iris’ Birthday was. 

“Are we okay?” Iris asked, his hands dancing around their surroundings to make sure everything was as it should have been. 

Sebastian started moving the car again, slow, gentle. He hadn’t planned for this. He didn’t know what to do about it. “Yeah, yeah, it’s fine. You’re joking right? About your Birthday?”

Iris shook his head, slowly getting comfortable once more. “I mean, I don’t know if it’s actually my Birthday, Mobius erased a lot of my memories, but there was a certain feeling about it and Stefano… he knew. I don’t know how he knew but I think he remembered some things from before Union. And he. Well.” Iris went silent. He didn’t like talking about Stefano for long. Sebastian didn’t blame him in the slightest. 

Sebastian reached over and ran his hand through Iris’ hair, careful not to mess up his ponytail. He flinched at the first touch but then leaned into it, humming at the warmth of Sebastian’s hand. “I’m sorry. I should have known.”

“It’s still the best Birthday I remember having,” Iris promised. 

Sebastian slapped the steering wheel with his other hand. “Oh, there’s more to it, believe me. So much more!”

“You mean Valentine’s Day?” 

“I mean Birthday.”

And his mind was racing all of the way back home because, yes, they were Valentine’s Day plans, but he could change it, he could change anything. Iris must have known too because he left Sebastian to his silent replanning to play with the cats for a while. The dinner plans would still work, but he’d have to think of a different movie to take Iris to because the ones that he’d bought tickets to were for some stupid romcom that he’d planned to make out through and the cake was going to need to be fully reworked. 

He pulled it out of the fridge, looking at the hearts and the big “Happy Valentine’s Day” that was was written in an eager but shaking hand in icing. He didn’t need to toss it, it was still good, but it was all pink and romance, it wasn’t a Birthday cake. He took it to the sink and scraped all of the icing off of it before hunting down the food coloring and frosting once more. 

“Do you need any help in there?” Iris asked. He was leaning against the doorway into the kitchen, a toy in his hand. 

For once Sebastian was glad that Iris was blind, that he couldn’t see what Sebastian was up to. “No, babe, I’m good. This is just going to take a coupe minutes.”

“Are you sure?” he looked excited. He always looked excited when Sebastian was in the kitchen. He always loved to cook.

“Yeah, I’m sure. We’ve got an hour until we have to pick Lily up from school and I’ll be done here in about ten minutes. Why don’t you think of something we can do to pass the time?”

A quirk lifted Iris’ brow and lip and he turned on his heel, heading upstairs. Sebastian had a good idea what Iris could do to fill that time. 

The hearts were easy, they were quickly turned into balloons. The roses were ugly stains though and he covered them with stars but he wasn’t an artist and they were all lopsided and odd. His penmanship for the “Birthday” was more shaky than it had been originally too. He wasn’t very good at this. But it was done. He knew Iris wouldn’t care, he wouldn’t be able to see it anyway, but that somehow didn’t matter very much to Sebastian. He wrapped the cake back up and put in the fridge and wondered if there were enough candles in the house before realizing with a sharp intake of panic that he didn’t even know how old Iris was. There were some candles though and they would have to do. He didn’t think Iris would bother with counting. 

He wrote Lily and Desiree, her babysitter for the night, a note, leaving it on the kitchen table, with $50 attached. He hadn’t thought to get Iris any gifts but he trusted that Lily would be able to find something and wrap it while they were out. 

He then took the steps two at a time, making his way to their bedroom, almost tripping on Lasagna on the way. Iris was back in bed but this time he was nude with a dopey little smile on his face. “

“That wasn’t ten minutes,” he said as Sebastian came inside, closing the door before any of the cats could sneak in. “I’m not quite ready.”

Sebastian stripped down and slid under the sheets with him, “I didn’t want to miss anything, need any help?”

Iris spread his legs and made a pleased expression as he pulled his fingers out of himself, taking Sebastian’s hand in one of his own and the lube in the other, getting Sebastian’s fingers nice and tacky and then leading them to his hole. Sebastian slid one in easily, then a second, and he was peppering Iris’ lips and cheeks and neck with kisses, feeling how warm and alive he was. He felt so slick and ready already but still Sebastian slid a third finger into him, just to see how he gasped and writhed. No matter how many times Sebastian had seen him in pleasure, he wouldn’t get tired of it and he crooked his fingers inside of him. 

Sebastian was about to pull away, to slick his own hole up as well, but Iris’s hands were on him, one on his chin and the other on his cock, leading him into himself. 

“Please?” Iris asked, panting slightly, blushing. “I’ll make it up to you, I promise.”

Sebastian was smiling though and he gripped Iris’ hips to slide inside of him, all of the way until he’d bottomed out. “Don’t worry, I can do this.”

Iris gasped at the pleasure of it, melting under Sebastian, wrapping one leg around his hips. “You don’t mind?”

“Does it feel like I mind?” Sebastian started to fuck him, nice and slow. It wasn’t enough and he glanced at the alarm clock but they still had a good half hour until they had to leave. Sebastian wasn’t used to this, he usually took Iris or they would use a toy so they could both be filled, but he could do this. He kept pressing kisses to Iris’ cheeks and lips as he fucked him, picking up the pace. 

“How do you want it?” Sebastian asked, feeling how Iris was fighting the urge to buck and fight, to take control even as he lay underneath Sebastian. He was so much smaller than Sebastian was. 

He was panting though, small little moans tumbling from his lips. “Hard?” he asked. “Bruise me up a bit?”

Sebastian’s eyebrows raised even as he picked up the pace. “You want me to hurt you?”

Iris shook his head. “No, just. Hold me ah! Hold m-me still. Fuck. Yes! Fuck. My hips. Want oh, want to feel it. Later.”

Sebastian didn’t have to be told twice. He didn’t want Iris hurting but he could do this. Iris’ hips were soft and looked so beautiful decorated and he could do that with his fingers. He held him steady, a bit more firmly than he needed to, and started to fuck him hard enough to break up any other words that Iris may have tried for. The cats were clawing at the door but they ignored them as Iris’ back arched and he was moaning so loudly he was almost crying out, and still he was clutching onto Sebastian with that one leg. 

His hand shot down and he was jerking himself off wildly, trying to keep up with the speed of Sebastian’s hips. 

“I’m close baby,” Sebastian growled with a few hard thrusts, “Where...”

“Inside, please, oh fuck, please, Sebastian!”

And he came inside, pushing in deep, squeezing Iris’ hips as his cock pulsed. Iris went stiff, coming as well, and then they were panting together and kissing lazily, falling from their orgasms. 

“Is there time.” Iris licked his lips, trying to wet them, “for a shower?”

Sebastian laughed, “Yeah, I think we need it.”

Iris clung to Sebastian as they made their way to the shower, their chests sticking together slightly from Iris’ cum and both of their sweat. The shower was quick and necessary but by the end of it the only way to tell anything had happened at all was that there was a series of circular bruises on Iris’ hips. He kept pressing his own, smaller, fingers against them and shivering at the sensation. 

They both dressed more formally than before at Sebastian’s request, and Iris asked if they were going out somewhere but Sebastian decided to kiss him instead of answer. 

Picking up Lily was an ordeal, only because she had so many goodies from her classmates. She couldn’t stop talking about it either, or how the other kids had enjoyed the baked goods that she and Iris had made for the class. Her class must have been spoiled compared to the others. 

Desiree was at their house by the time they got back and Lily got out and blew them a kiss before racing over to her. 

“You got a sitter,” Iris chuckled. “This must really be serious.”

“I just want to make sure you have a good time,” Sebastian promised. 

Iris kissed him gently before Sebastian pulled back out of the driveway. “And you’ve succeeded.”

They drove in a comfortable silence and there was a small smile on Iris’ lips and Sebastian kept twisting the ring on his finger as he drove, as he thought about everything it had taken to get to where he was, to have Iris in his life like this. There were many things that he would have changed but no way to do so, and he was happy with where he was, even if that happiness sometimes came with terrible pangs of guilt. He’d never been able to just be silent with someone before, even though he was never that big of a talker. With Iris though, he knew that they weren’t really silent, that Iris could hear his breathing, the way that he ran his hand over his face, his heartbeat. He could communicate with Iris without a single word. 

The place was nice, the kind of nice that Sebastian hadn’t set foot in years, and it was also very full. It was a hot spot for couples and Sebastian had been smart to get reservations early. They were led to their table and given menus and Iris gasped at the one that he received. 

“I can read this!” he murmured, his fingers wiping across the braille. 

“I asked them for a menu you could use,” Sebastian explained. “Hard to find a place willing to do that.”

“It’s lovely.” Iris was grinning. He set forth to read all of the menu, even after he had decided what to order. 

They ordered and there was a bit of a wait in which it was clear that Iris was getting more and more antsy. There was excitement, yes, but he was having a hard time hearing Sebastian when he spoke, because there were so many people there and they were all so loud. His hand kept going to his pocket as well, as if he was certain that he’d forgotten something. 

Their food came and they spoke a bit, mostly to praise the food and Iris scolded Sebastian when he snuck a few bites off of his plate. Sebastian was good in turn though, giving him a taste of everything on his own plate. Still, it was hard to ignore that Iris was uncomfortable. 

“You okay?” Sebastian asked, reaching over and taking Iris’ hand. 

“It’s very loud!” Iris explained, “It’s a bit hard to tell what’s what.”

“You want to get out of here?”

Iris’ face fell then, his fingers closing under Sebastian’s hand. “You worked hard on this.”

“Yeah, but it’s your day. We don’t have to do anything you don’t want to.”

“You wouldn’t mind?”

“Of course not.” Sebastian waved over a waiter and asked for their food to be boxed up. Even though they were leaving early they had still made it decently through their meals. He paid the bill and was very grateful that neither of them drank because it was already quite exorbitant, and then he led Iris back out. 

Iris sighed the moment that they were outside, that he could hear, and then he was grabbing Sebastian by the lapels of his jacket. “Thank you, tonight’s been lovely.”

Sebastian kissed him back, glaring at the couple that walked past with a disgusted look on their faces. It was none of their business. 

“I was going to take you to a movie too,” Sebastian said, “is there anything you’d like to see?”

Iris put his hands on Sebastian’s cheek, his lips ghosting over Sebastian’s. “There’s a great deal I’d like to see but I don’t have to be in a theater for them.”

Sebastian kissed him again, harder, needier. “Home?”

“Home.”

The drive back wasn’t as silent. Iris was humming a little song to himself, one of his own, and he was tapping the lid of his box with one hand, his pocket with the other. Sebastian was starting to get very curious about that pocket, what Iris had in there that he was so cautious about. It wasn’t his business, he decided, and he’d had a lot of secrets himself this night. 

“Lily?” Sebastian called out as they made it into the house, “Desiree?” 

There was no answer. Iris was quick at his side. “They’re not here.” He was nervous, head tilting, listening for them. They should have been home. 

Sebastian chuckled and took Iris’ food box from him. “Don’t worry about them, I gave them a shopping list. I just wanted to make sure they were gone.”

“You have plans?”

Sebastian went into the kitchen, putting their food away. They note and the money were no longer on the table. “You mentioned making things up to me.”

“It’s my Birthday,” Iris complained. 

“And you can do whatever you want with me.”

Iris was on him in a second then, pressing him back against the fridge, his hands hard against Sebastian’s jacket, his lips trailing against Sebastian’s, going down to his jaw and to his neck. He kissed and bit and suckled as he pushed Sebastian’s clothes back, not to undress him, not yet, but to get the material out of his way. 

“Right here, baby?” Sebastian asked as Iris kept moving down, getting onto his knees. Sebastian couldn’t say he didn’t approve, not with how hard he was, not with how diligent Iris was in freeing him from his slacks and licking a line up his cock. 

“Whatever I want.”

Sebastian couldn’t argue, couldn’t do anything but put a hand to his mouth, to stifle his sounds as Iris swallowed him down, taking more of Sebastian than he’d ever imagine taking himself, of sucking and licking at him, humming as he got Sebastian’s length into his throat before pulling off. Sebastian’s free hand was in Iris’ hair, so tempted to hold him so that he could fuck into his mouth, but he stopped himself as he caught sight of Aiuto on the couch, trying to sleep through their actions. 

Iris pulled off of him with a grin, almost evil, and pulled Sebastian’s belt out from his slacks and shimmied them down his hips, flipping him around as he did. 

“You’re joking?” Sebastian puffed as Iris bound his hands behind his back with the belt. He could feel Iris’ breath against his ass. 

“No. I didn’t finish dinner, remember?” Iris spread his cheeks apart and leaned forward, licking at his hole. Sebastian could do nothing to stop from moaning as Iris dug his tongue into Sebastian’s puckered hole, prodding and fucking him with it, getting him nice and wet. They were still mostly dressed, Iris fully so, but Sebastian could hear him release his zipper after releasing Sebastian’s ass cheek.  
When his hand came up again it wasn’t to spread him but to slide a finger in alongside his tongue and Sebastian’s knees were shaking at the sensation. He loved this, loved the attention, to be taken apart like this. The fact that his hands were bound just made it all the better. 

Iris got up to his feet and pressed his cheek against Sebastian’s back and his cock to Sebastian’s hole and Sebastian was gasping as he was spread more, the only slick coming form Iris’ mouth. It was different from how Sebastian had fucked Iris, Iris started strong and hard and punishing, pushing in all of the way with every thrust. Sebastian’s face was flat against the refrigerator door as he drooled, panted, and begged for more, love on his tongue with each moan. Iris fucked him hard and fast, coming quick enough that it wasn’t much of a worry that someone would walk in on them, even though Sebastian was concerned about the cats being right there, silent voyeurs all the while. 

Iris fell back to his knees and his tongue was back in his now hypersensitive hole. A different kind of groan was falling from his lips as Iris sucked the cum out of him, lick him clean, completely filthy sounds coming from Sebastian’s body. He was so open and wet, Iris could just keep going if he so desired. 

Iris just lipped him back around though and went back to attending his cock. A hand massaging his balls as he finished him off with his mouth. He must not have swallowed between because Sebastian could see how wet and white his cock was as Iris pulled off, before swallowing him again. Sebastian came with a yelp before his knees gave out and he slid onto the floor before Iris, who went down with him to catch any errant spurts of ejaculate before finally swallowing it all down. 

“You’re a monster,” Sebastian gasped, this time for breath. 

“You love it,” Iris laughed, wiping off his mouth with the back of his hand. 

“I love you,” Sebastian argued. 

The tips of Iris’ ears went red, as did the tip of his nose and Sebastian kissed him, tasting them both on his lips. Iris undid the belt and helped him back into his pants and then helped him clean up the mess of drool on the floor of the kitchen. Sebastian noticed that the blush didn’t fade though, not this time. 

When they were done Iris stayed on the floor, on one knee, and he was digging in that pocket. 

“You okay?” Sebastian asked. 

“Can I see your hand?” Iris asked and his voice was almost so quiet that Sebastian didn’t hear it. He did give it over though, standing there in the kitchen. Iris touched it though, checked which hand it was and then rolled his eyes and took the other one instead. He held it firm from where he stood. 

Sebastian was about to ask him what he was doing but then his mouth was dry and he was reaching into his pocket and pulling out a little box. He was breathing hard, trying to keep his breathing steady, as he released Sebastian’s hand to open the box and pull out a small silver band. He put it to Sebastian’s finger and slid it on, until it was resting around his wedding ring. 

“Sebastian? I-

“YES!” Sebastian couldn’t stop the excitement in his voice as he too dropped to his knees, wrapping his arms around Iris and pulling him close. He held him there for a moment, tears in his eyes and when he pulled away he noticed that Iris was crying as well, grinning like a fool. “You are asking me to marry you, right? Because yes, yes, definitely, yes.”

“Yes,” Iris cackled, “Yes, I’m asking you to marry me.”

“Fuck, shit, I’m sorry, God, yes, Iris. Yes, I’ll marry you.”

Iris grabbed him, hands fumbling as he went for Sebastian’s face and grabbed him by the hair instead, and dragged him forward for a deep and long kiss. Sebastian held his wrist, kept him there, and kissed back just as strongly. 

Then Iris was pulling away and turning to the front door, seconds before it opened and Lily was staring at them, a bag of presents in one hand, as Desiree stood behind her. 

“I think we just missed something really good,” Desiree sighed, looking down to Lily. 

Sebastian stood up, holding out a hand to help Iris to his feet. “Happy Birthday, babe.”

Iris was still pink, still beaming. “Happy Valentine’s Day.


End file.
